After We Were Apart (Tragedy of the Princess)
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Sequel Extraordinary Friendship dan Prequel Not A Happy Ending. Kisah tentang naruto setelah ia meninggalkan Sasuke.


**Fandom: NHadiah permintaan maaf lagiii...aruto**

**Author : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: After They Were Apart (Hime no Tragedy)**

**Writer: Kyra De Riddick**

**Genre: Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (T+ maybe)**

**Pair: Gaara x Naruto, Sasuke x FemNaruto**

**.**

Pertama kali Naruto mengenalnya adalah melalui sebuah gambar yang terproyeksi di ruang rapat keluarganya. Saat itu ia sedang bermain bersama Gaara sementara keluarga mereka yang lainnya mengikuti rapat dengan serius. Saat itu, Naruto yang baru berusia tujuh tahun sama sekali tidak mengerti isi pembicaraan dalam rapat tersebut, karenanya ia memilih bermain di kursi tamu bersama Gaara dan mengabaikan pembicaraan yang menurutnya sulit itu.

"Ayah, itu siapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba begitu melihat foto seorang anak yang menarik perhatiannya. Minato dan orang-orang yang mengikuti rapat di ruangan itu tentu saja kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang menyelip di antara diskusi panas tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Minato dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya. "Anak dari musuh keluarga kita. Ingat wajahnya, Naruto, wajah orang yang akan menjadi musuhmu kelak."

Naruto hanya mendengar penjelasan ayahnya dengan setengah hati. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari anak lelaki yang warna rambut dan matanya baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Rambut dan matanya berwarna gelap, sangat berbeda dengannya dan Gaara serta orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Anak berambut dan bermata gelap itu lalu menjadi anak lelaki kedua yang dikenalnya dengan baik setelah Gaara, sebab setelah rapat di hari itu Minato mulai mengenalkannya pada keluarga Uchiha. Memberikan setiap informasi yang ia dapat pada Naruto dan tak lupa menanamkan kebencian dalam diri anak perempuan yang akan menjadi pewarisnya kelak dengan harapan Naruto akan menjadi kunci kemenangannya atas klan Uchiha di masa depan.

Sayangnya, Minato melupakan kemungkinan bahwa Naruto tidak hanya mewarisi sifat kepemimpinannya seorang, tetapi juga mewarisi sifat Kushina yang terkenal sangat pembangkang di waktu mudanya. Bahkan, sifat Kushina lebih dominan dalam diri Naruto dibandingkan dirinya.

Hal itu mulai tampak ketika Naruto berusia sembilan tahun. Saat itu, dalam pesta yang diadakan oleh klan Namikaze dan Sabaku, salah seorang kerabat bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri bersama Gaara, "Naruto-chan, setelah besar nanti kau mau jadi pengantin Gaara, kan?"

Semua yang mendengar hanya tertawa. Mereka semua yakin, jawaban Naruto tidak akan berbeda dengan jawaban anak perempuan lainnya. Orang tua Naruto dan Gaara sendiri sebenarnya sudah berniat untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka. Namun, jawaban Naruto yang lantang langsung menghapus tawa dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Tidak mau."

"…."

"Kenapa aku harus jadi pengantin Gaara?"

Sejak jawabannya di hari itu, keberadaan Naruto semakin tidak bisa lepas dari Gaara. Ia yang memang selalu bersama-sama dengan Gaara sejak ia bisa mengingat awalnya tidak begitu peduli, sebab baginya Gaara sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Saat itu, ia hanya belum tahu rencana perjodohan yang disusun oleh orang tua mereka.

.

Waktu berlalu, Naruto tumbuh bersama Gaara dan ajaran-ajaran ayahnya tentang kebencian yang harus ia miliki untuk klan Uchiha. Hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia pahami. Sebab, semakin ia tumbuh dan mengerti keadaan di sekitarnya, ia jadi semakin tidak menemukan alasan untuk membenci klan Uchiha, khususnya anak bungsu dari pemimpin klan tersebut.

Bagi Naruto, kebencian ayahnya sama sekali tidak beralasan. Ia hanya tidak bisa memasuki pasar di luar Sunagakure, sebab klan Uchiha telah terlebih dahulu menguasainya. Lalu kenapa? Pikir Naruto saat itu. Memang benar, Uchiha telah memblokir pergerakan perusahaan mereka sejak kakek buyut Naruto masih hidup, namun hal itu tidak memberi alasan yang kuat untuk membenci klan Uchiha.

"Kenapa kita harus memaksakan produk kita masuk di Central Otto yang dikuasai Uchiha? Bukankah lebih baik memasarkannya di beberapa daerah kecil di sekitar Central Otto? Dengan begitu secara perlahan tapi pasti, konsumen yang berada di Otto akan mengenal produk perusahaan kita, kan?"

Saran yang diucapkannya saat ia baru menamatkan sekolah menengah pertamanya itu mendapat tentangan keras dari keluarganya, termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Naruto tidak peduli, baginya pemimpin klan dan perusahaan Namikaze yang sekarang hanyalah orang-orang ambisius idiot. Tidak peduli jika yang diumpatinya tersebut termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto yang muak pada keadaan keluarganya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya di Konoha, kota yang jauh dari Suna. Keputusannya itu lagi-lagi mendapat tentangan dari orang tuanya yang sudah merencanakan untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah yang sama dengan Gaara. Namun, Naruto berkeras, hingga kedua orang tuanyapun mengalah.

Di kota inilah Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Anak lelaki yang selama hampir Sembilan tahun hanya dikenalnya melalui foto. Di kota ini pula ia menemukan alasan mengapa ia begitu tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Di kota ini pulalah kisahnya terangkai bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Naruto sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan kota Konoha ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar dengannya. Sosok itu sangat serius menekuri satu buku di bangkunya. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia sampai melupakan tujuannya ke perpustakaan tersebut.

Hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan Naruto seperti seorang penguntit. Ia mencari tahu jadwal rutin Sasuke di perpustakaan itu, lalu mengikuti pemuda itu hingga ia menemukan alamat rumahnya. Satu bulan berlalu dan Naruto menemukan begitu banyak informasi baru tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tidak menyadari perbuatannya sampai ketika ia kembali ke Sunagakure atas panggilan orang tuanya. Di sana, ia menceritakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke pada Kushina, ibunya.

"Ibu tahu, dia yang di foto dan aslinya tidak jauh berbeda, tidak punya ekspresi," ujar Naruto antusias. "Sebenarnya bukan tidak punya ekspresi, hanya saja dia seperti tidak menunjukkannya. Sepintas dia terkesan dingin, tetapi kalau diperhatikan dengan jeli, dia seperti sosok yang ermhh … kesepian? Matanya sering terlihat kosong."

"Naruto."

Naruto berhenti bercerita, ditatapnya wajah ibunya dan ia terdiam. Raut wajah ibunya tampak sangat serius.

"Jangan lupa, Uchiha adalah musuh keluarga kita."

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah sebal. "Hanya karena pemimpin keluarga ini membenci Uchiha, itu tidak membuatku harus membenci mereka kan?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Naruto. Kalau ayahmu mendengar hal ini, dia akan sangat marah." Sahut Kushina memperingatkan, "Yang lebih penting, apa kau sudah menemui Gaara?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin," ujar Naruto ketus sambil mencomot apel yang ada di atas meja dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Sering-seringlah menemuinya, dia pasti sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Bu, jangan bicara seolah-olah kami ini pacaran. Memang benar kami dekat sejak kecil, tetapi itu karena kalian yang membuat kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus bersama-sama," ujarnya sebelum berdiri untuk meninggalkan Kushina.

"Duduklah, Naruto," ujar Kushina kemudian. "Ada yang harus ibu sampaikan padamu."

Naruto menatap ibunya curiga. Tidak biasanya ibunya melewatkan ucapannya, apalagi bila hal itu menyangkut keluarganya dan Gaara. Tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan disampaikan ibunya, Naruto akhirnya duduk kembali.

Kushina menatap putri satu-satuya dengan datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa iba dalam hatinya. "Naruto, mulai sekarang jagalah hubunganmu dengan Gaara, sebab dialah yang akan menjadi pendampingmu kelak."

Tubuh Naruto langsung kaku di tempat. Begitu ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali, ia langsung berdiri dengan penuh emosi dan meninggalkan Kushina. Ia menuju ruang rapat di mana ayahnya dan keluarga Gaara sedang rapat.

Ia masuk dengan membanting pintu, melupakan sopan santun yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil. Hal itu jelas membuat amarah Minato langsung meledak karena malu. Namun, belum lagi ia sempat mengeluarkan luapan kemarahannya, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu berteriak.

"AKU MENOLAK BERTUNANGAN DENGAN GAARA!"

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO JAGA SIKAPMU!"

Naruto menentang amarah Minato dengan berani. "Kalau ayah bisa menyuruhku untuk menjaga sikap, kenapa tidak ayah duluan yang menjaga sikap. Aku bukan boneka yang bisa tentukan nasibnya!"

"Kami melakukan ini untuk kebaikan keluarga kita, Sabaku dan Namikaze."

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "'Kebaikan keluarga kita'? Kalian hanya ingin menjadikan kami sebagai penyambung bisnis untuk mengalahkan Uchiha setelah semua rencana tolol kalian gagal 'kan?"

Bunyi tamparan keras langsung menyusul kata-kata Naruto. Suara napas-napas tertahan terdengar sebelum hening menguasai di dalam ruangan itu. Naruto memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit dan panas. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis.

Sekali lagi ia menentang tatapan Minato. "Aku akan menghancurkan Uchiha dengan caraku sendiri. Saat itu terjadi, kalian tidak berhak mencampuri hidupku!"

Naruto langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang miliknya dan pergi dari rumah yang ditempatinya selama hampir 16 tahun itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kushina maupun bujukan Gaara yang terus mengikutinya sampai di stasiun. Kata-kata terakhirnya pada Gaara saat itu hanyalah, "Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang saudara, Gaara."

.

Kejadian itu sudah dua tahun berlalu. Kisahnya dengan Sasukepun telah berakhir, tidak hanya dengan kegagalannya menghancurkan Uchiha, tetapi juga ia kembali dengan sebuah nyawa dalam tubuhnya. Nyawa yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh Sasuke maupun klan Namikaze. Nyawa yang coba ia pertahankan dengan mengasingkan dirinya di kediaman keluarga ibunya di Uzugakure. Nyawa yang pada akhirnya diketahui oleh ayahnya dan berakhir dengan direnggutnya nyawa itu secara paksa darinya setelah keluarga Gaara menolak untuk menerimanya.

Air mata telah menjadi sahabat Naruto sejak hari ia meninggalkan Sasuke hanya dengan sebuah surat permintaan maaf. Sejak hari itu, tidak seharipun terlewat tanpa ia menangis. Namun, air mata Naruto tidak pernah lebih pedih dibandingkan ketika ia terbangun tanpa nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa terkejut dan takutnya ia ketika orang tuanya mengunjunginya setelah sekian lama. Ia tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan perutnya yang telah begitu besar. Karenanya, ia hanya bisa menangis dan memohon rasa iba Minato untuknya.

Namun, kehadiran Gaara berikutnya menghancurkan setiap tetes harapan Naruto.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan keluargaku. Mereka bersedia menerimamu, tetapi tidak dengan mahluk yang ada dalam perutmu."

"…"

"Pernikahan kita, akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Saat itu, ia sudah harus disingkirkan."

"Ibu, tolong aku, bu! Jangan biarkan mereka membunuhnya bu. Anak ini anakku, ibu." Naruto memohon rasa iba ibunya begitu mendengar keputusan mutlak tersebut.

Namun, Kushina tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membuang wajahnya. Iapun tidak tega melihat putri semata wayangnya mengemis seperti itu. Namun keputusan keluarga mereka sudah bulat, dan ia tidak bisa menentangnya.

Tak bisa membujuk Kushina, sekali lagi Naruto memohon pada Minato. Kali ini ia memaksakan dirinya untuk memeluk kaki Minato. "Ayah, aku mohon, apapun akan aku lakukan. Tapi tolong selamatkan anakku ayah. Dia cucumu, ayah."

Hasil dari permohonannya itu hanyalah sebuah tamparan di wajah. Saat itulah ia sadar. Ia sendirian. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bergantung. Tidak ibunya, tidak pula dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika beberapa pelayan memaksanya masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya di dalam.

Beberapa hari kemudian ia terbangun, lagi-lagi dengan air mata. Digerakkannya tangannya yang lemah untuk mengelus perutnya yang seharusnya besar. Namun, yang didapatinya hanyalah rasa sakit di bagian perutnya. Ia sadar, tak ada lagi jiwa lain dalam dirinya. Anaknya telah direnggut darinya. Padahal kurang dari dua bulan lagi, anak itu akan terlahir.

Naruto terisak pelan, pelan, lalu kemudian tangisannya berubah menjadi raungan. Rasa sakit di perutnya tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Bayangan Sasuke dan bayi mungil terus bergantian dalam ingatannya dan semakin menyakitinya.

"Sasuke… tolong aku. Tolong anak kita… Sasuke," ucapnya perih.

"Sasuke."

.

Seolah-olah seluruh dunia menghukumnya, tiga hari kemudian Gaara mengunjunginya bersama designer untuk mengambil ukuran tubuhnya. Naruto yang bahkan belum bisa berdiri dengan baik, diperlakukan layaknya boneka.

"Kau masih menangisinya?"

"…"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menjadi gadis menyedihkan yang hanya bisa menangis."

"Menyedihkan?" ulang Naruto tanpa menatap Gaara. "Bukankah yang menyedihkan itu kau? Kaubisa saja menyelamatkan anakku, tapi kau memaksakan pernikahan ini untuk membunuhnya."

"Kau benar. Aku memang melakukan semua ini untuk membunuh anak terkutuk itu."

"DIA ANAKKU DAN SASUKE!" seru Naruto tidak terima ucapan Gaara.

"Karena itulah aku menyebutnya 'anak terkutuk', Naruto. Sejak awal kau adalah milikku, tapi karena Uchiha itu kau telah menjadi begitu kotor." Gaara berujar dingin, sedingin tatapannya pada Naruto. "Bersyukurlah, aku masih mau menerimamu."

Naruto mengeratkan giginya menahan emosi. Bagaimanapun inginnya ia menyerang Gaara, ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan kondisinya saat itu. Iapun memilih untuk menahan diri, meskipun hatinya sangat terluka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang, Gaara," desisnya. "Aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Gaara tidak memperdulikan ancaman tersebut. Ia justru mengukir senyum di wajahnya seolah-olah Naruto baru saja mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menderita. Ini sumpahku, Sabaku No Gaara."

.

Naruto membuktikan kata-katanya.

Pada hari pernikahannya, ia muncul di hadapan Gaara tanpa gaun putih yang telah dipersiapkan Gaara untuknya, tetapi ia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah. Ia melangkah tenang menuju Gaara yang melihatnya dengan tajam. Bisik-bisik undangan yang menghadiri pesta tersebut bagai musik paling indah yang semakin menambahkan senyum di wajah Naruto.

Ia tiba di altar dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari tatapan Gaara. Senyumnya bahkan tidak menghilang ketika Gaara merangkul pinggangnya dengan paksa dan mencengkramnya penuh emosi. "Kau menyukai gaunku?" tanyanya dengan nada manis, "Gaara."

Naruto tahu Gaara menyadari nada mengejek dalam setiap kata-katanya. Tetapi pria itu tetap tenang dan melepaskan Naruto ketika upacara pernikahan mereka akan dimulai. Semuanya seolah-olah berjalan lancar, undanganpun mulai melupakan keanehan gaun pengantin Naruto. Namun, ketika tiba giliran Naruto untuk mengucapkan sumpahnya, ia tiba-tiba terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Keributan kembali terjadi. Terlebih ketika cairan merah mengalir deras dari tangan kiri Naruto. Gaara segera melepaskan jas putihnya untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto yang justru semakin meriuhkan suasana ketika jasnya ikut berwarna merah. Kenyataan bahwa cairan merah tersebut adalah darahpun tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Pernikahan tersebut batal. Media massa dan seluruh kota membicarakan tragedi tersebut. Hal ini jelas membawa dampak yang sangat besar bagi kedua pihak. Rencana pernikahan mereka hampir saja dibatalkan oleh keluarga Gaara, namun Gaara berkeras akan menikahi Naruto. Didukung oleh Minato, Gaara menikahi Naruto di rumah sakit saat Naruto baru saja siuman.

Kehidupan neraka Naruto dan Gaara dimulai sejak saat itu. Pertengkaran tidak pernah meninggalkan pasangan suami istri muda tersebut meski hanya sehari. Meskipun Gaara selalu berusaha untuk mengambil hati Naruto, namun semuanya selalu disikapi dengan dingin oleh istrinya itu. Bahkan Naruto sengaja memancing emosi Gaara.

Pertengkaran itu semakin memanas hingga Gaara tidak lagi bisa menguasai dirinya. Kekerasan fisik mulai dilakukannya. Awalnya sekedar tamparan, lalu berubah menjadi tinju dan tendangan. Meskipun Gaara selalu menyesali setiap tindakannya itu ketika melihat Naruto tergeletak lemah di lantai.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara setiap kali pertengkaran tersebut berakhir. Dipeluknya Naruto yang babak belur dan telah sangat lemah itu, lalu di bawanya ke tempat tidur dan dibersihkannya luka-lukanya. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Tapi kautidak pernah mengerti."

Kata maaf dan cinta terus bergulir dari bibir Gaara ketika ia memeluk Naruto dan menguasai tubuh lemah Naruto yang tidak mampu lagi melawannya.

.

Enam bulan setelah pernikahan dan hari-hari yang bagai Neraka, Naruto menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Pertengkaranpun mulai berkurang dan tidak ada lagi kekerasan fisik dari Gaara. Ia memperlakukan Naruto layaknya seorang ratu. Ia akan memanjakan Naruto, membelikan makanan yang enak dan sehat, dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Namun semua itu tidak mampu meluluhkan hati Naruto.

Ia semakin bersikap dingin pada Gaara. Makanan yang dibelikan untuknya tidak pernah ia sentuh, bahkan ia menolak untuk makan hingga keadaan tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah dan membuatnya tidak mampu mempertahankan jiwa di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto mengalami keguguran. Hal itu membuat sikap kasar Gaara kembali, bahkan semakin kejam. Sikapnya itu baru akan berkurang ketika Naruto kembali mengandung anaknya.

.

Di tahun keempat pernikahannya, Naruto kembali keguguran untuk yang keenam kalinya. Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa ia kekurangan nutrisi, dan juga kemungkinan bahwa secara psikologis ia menolak kehadiran janin dalam tubuhnya.

Hal itu tak pelak membuat Gaara menggila. Begitu sampai di rumah, tamparan menjadi hal pertama yang diterima Naruto yang masih sangat lemah.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau menolak bayi kita?!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek, yang membuat Gaara semakin keras menjambak rambutnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Gaara, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Gaara kehilangan kendali dirinya. Tubuh yang masih sangat lemah itu dilukainya dengan pukulan. Nyawa Naruto mungkin akan melayang andai Temari, kakak Gaara, tidak menghentikannya.

"Setidaknya sadarilah kondisimu sendiri kalau kau ingin melawan Gaara, Naruto," ujar Temari saat membersihkan luka di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto membuang mukanya, mengabaikan kata-kata Temari. Namun anak sulung keluarga Sabaku itu tidak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun. Ia sangat mengerti alasan Naruto begitu membenci Gaara hingga menolak untuk mengandung anaknya.

"Dengar Naruto," ujarnya pelan, "aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkan Gaara, tetapi tidak bisakah kau menyayangi anakmu sendiri? Bagaimanapun juga, bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu iu adalah anakmu."

Sekali lagi diabaikan, Temaripun memilih diam dan menyelesaikan tugasnya merawat tubuh Naruto. setelah selesai, ia bergegas meninggalkan Naruto yang menurutnya ingin menyendiri. Begitu Temari meninggalkannya, air mata yang terus ditahannyapun terjatuh. Kata-kata Temari terus terulang dalam ingatannya. Dipeluknya perutnya yang baru saja kehilangan janinnya itu.

.

Di tahun ke enam pernikahannya, Naruto kembali mengandung anak Gaara setelah berulang kali keguguran. Mengetahui hal ini, Gaara menggunakan segala cara untuk mempertahankan bayi yang dikandung Naruto. Disingkirkannya semua hal yang menurutnya bisa digunakan Naruto untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Ia juga memberi larangan untuk Naruto meninggalkan kamar yang ia siapkan khusus untuk mengisolasi istrinya tersebut.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tidak menghalangi niat Naruto untuk membunuh calon bayinya yang sudah tidak dapat ia hitung lagi. Ia memukuli perutnya sendiri dan berharap janin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akan mati.

Gaara yang mengetahui hal itupun tidak tinggal diam. Ia memaksa Naruto meminum obat penenang dan mengekangnya dengan pakaian untuk mengisolasi pasien penyakit jiwa. Ia mematikan gerak fisik Naruto yang secara perlahan juga mematikan mental gadis itu.

Gaara berhasil mempertahankan jiwa buah hatinya, meskipun anak yang ia beri nama Sasori itu akhirnya terlahir dengan ketidaksempurnaan. Bayi malang itu terlahir dengan cacat mental yang membuatnya tidak akan bisa hidup sebagai orang normal. Sedangkan ibunya, masih bersembunyi dalam dunia yang ia buat untuk menolak kenyataan tentang kehadirannya.

.

"Tolong izinkan saya bertemu dengan Naruto-sama," ucap Iruka beberapa bulan setelah bayi malang itu terlahir.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Naruto-sama tumbuh bersama saya. Apakah salah jika saya merasakan keinginan untuk bertemu dengan nona muda yang dulu saya layani, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara hanya memberikan tatapan dingin pada Iruka. "Naruto sudah menikah denganku, itu berarti kaubukan lagi pelayannya. Kautidak perlu menemuinya."

"Gaara-sama," sahut Iruka dengan tenang, "Naruto-sama tidak pernah lagi terlihat selama setahun belakangan. Keluarga beliaupun bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah terjadi pada penerus keluarga mereka. Anggap saja, kehadiran saya di sini adalah sekaligus untuk memastikan bahwa anda memperlakukan Naruto-sama dengan baik. Jika anda berkeras menghalangi saya, orang-orang akan berasumsi anda menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Naruto-sama."

Mendengar ancaman Iruka, Gaarapun tidak lagi menghalangi. Dengan terpaksa ia mengantarkan Iruka untuk menemui Naruto di ruang isolasinya. Naruto masih terbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Matanya kosong dan hampa.

Iruka yang melihat keadaan nona mudanya tentu saja merasa terkejut dan marah. Dengan kesabaran yang sulit ia pertahankan, ia menuntut penjelasan pada Gaara.

"Ia seperti itu setelah melahirkan anak kami. Kata dokter, dia mengalami syok karena persalinannya terlalu berat," ujar Gaara penuh dusta. Ia mengabaikan Iruka yang tidak mempercayainya dan meninggakan Iruka bersama Naruto yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto-sama?" panggil iruka dengan lembut pada nonanya. "Saya Iruka, apakah anda mendengar saya?"

Air mata menjadi jawaban Naruto. Meskipun ia tidak member respon berarti, namun air matanya menjadi jawaban bahwa ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Iruka. Irukapun semakin tidak tega melihat keadaan nonanya tersebut. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto dengan lembut, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, anak anda dan Uchiha-san masih hidup."

Perlahan, bibir Naruto mulai bergerak lemah. Namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Iruka mendekatkan telinganya di bibir Naruto.

"A..na..k..ku."

"Ya, Naruto-sama, dia masih hidup."

Air mata Naruto semakin deras mengalir. "H…hh…hhho…n…to…u…ni?"

Iruka mengangguk kuat. "Dia seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia sangat mirip dengan anda."

Gerakan bibir tanpa suara Naruto perlahan menjadi isakan lemah. Irukapun tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"A..ri..ghh…ga…tou…"

Iruka sekali lagi mengangguk kuat. Dibelainya rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. "Naruto-sama, saya akan bertanggung jawab untuknya. Karena itu… anda tidak perlu lagi melakukan apa-apa."

Hanya tangisan yang menjadi jawaban Naruto atas ucapan Iruka.

"Sudah cukup anda menderita. Anda tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi."

"…."

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi."

"A..ri..ga..tou."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya, Narutopun menutup matanya dan tidur, atau hanya terlihat seperti tidur. Sebab setelah hari itu, ia tidak lagi menunjukkan usaha untuk bangun dan melawan Gaara. Ia menjadi mayat hidup. Satu-satunya yang dapat diketahui darinya adalah apakah dia sedang bangun atau tert**idur.**

**The End**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review untuk yang berkenan... :)**


End file.
